dawn_of_the_agesfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Up
The players: Nidrahil and Kyri Nidrahil shrugs helplessly. Nidrahil looks at you. You say 'I'm just really hurt right now, yet I still love you just as much as before, so I'm really confused...' Kyri pets her cougar to try to stay grounded and for comfort. The Vicious Black Cougar purrs contentedly. You exclaim 'Hmph!' You say 'I guess his judgement wasn't so right after all...' You shrug. Nidrahil raises an eyebrow. Nidrahil asks 'excuse me?' You say 'My cougar.' Nidrahil asks 'hmm?' You say 'He liked you because he knew you wouldn't hurt me...' You ask 'Remember?' Nidrahil looks at the Vicious Black Cougar. Nidrahil says 'no, not really' You shrug. You say 'Well...it doesn't really matter.'Nidrahil asks 'but it does matter, doesn't it?' Kyri nearly seems to be rocking back and forth, almost taking half a step towards you, then leaning back, as though she's not sure what she's going to do. You ask 'Why is that?' Nidrahil asks 'well, it bothers you that i don't remember. Somehow it would've felt better if i said i did remember, right?' You shake your head. Nidrahil asks 'no?' You say 'It really doesn't matter if you remembered or not. It was merely a reflection that I decided to reflect upon outloud.' Nidrahil says 'i see' Kyri finally decides to lean back against the wall but seems to be forcing herself to stay against it. You nod. You start sleeping. You wake and stand up. You look at Nidrahil. Nidrahil emits a great sense of authority. He stands in a proud posture and is of average height. A quick glance inform you of an assassin; Black hard leather armour adjusted to fit his body only rests upon him and display an exceptional physique hiding underneath. The assassin is broad across the shoulders and the little that is shown of his forearms and biceps seems firm and strong. Down his waistline he narrows and it gives him a lean, slender and yet very strong look. His face does not reveal a single thing as his head and most part of his face - save for his eyes - are hidden behind a mask made of some kind of cloth. Nidrahil's eyes display malice and cruelty and appear, at a first glance, to be white. However, they are of a deep green shade. It is hard to tell whether it is the long time spent underground, or if time itself has paled them. Only he knows. His eyes are intimidating and cruel, but somewhere deep within a sensation of mercy and compassion strikes you.It is as though something inside him is trying to escape its master's firm grip as his eyes occassionally shift color from the ordinary deep green to a hellish red. Nidrahil has got callused, strong hands that bear witness of a life not always easy-lived. On the palm of his left hand you notice a large scar running all the way across it.Blood ripples out of little creases of the scar and even though the wound strikes you as old, it obviously still has not healed. He holds a beautiful sword in a firm grip though he makes it look very easy and relaxed and in a way quite desirable. Nidrahil has white eyes. Nidrahil's appearance is disgusting. Nidrahil is in perfect condition. Nidrahil is using: as light (Glowing) (Humming) a crimson light on head> (Humming) the Skipper's Cap (Hidden) the hide of Fang a pair of red adamantite leg greaves The Vicious Black Cougar stands up. *moving* The Vicious Black Cougar starts resting. Room of Arrival [Exits: west Deep red liquid gushes from the spout of a black marble fountain. (Charmed) A minotaur is resting here. (PK) A crimson elf called Nidrahil Anarlanta the Treacherous is here. The surroundings have sunken into twilight. Nidrahil looks at a minotaur. Kyri leans back against the wall. You look at a minotaur. You see a strong giant with horns. He is a figure of extreme power. He can defeat anything that walks the land and is mortal. A minotaur is in perfect condition. A minotaur stands up. A minotaur understands he shouldn't be here and leaves. A minotaur leaves west. You ask 'So...what do we do now?'The sun rises in the east. The day has begun. Nidrahil says 'nothing, i suppose' You sigh. Nidrahil says 'i've hurt you, and i dont think there's much i can do to make it better again, because what i did was completely natural to me. I was being myself, and that's how things turned out' You ask 'Which part was the natural part? The doing or the saying it?' You look at Nidrahil. Nidrahil says 'the doing, i believe. Normally I wouldn't have said anything, since obviously things wont progress for the better from here now' You ask 'Seeing as you wouldn't normally say anything, why did you tell me?' It's midday. Nidrahil says 'because you're special, and you deserve better' You say 'But I still just want you. Even after everything that you have told me, I still think that you are the best of my options...' Nidrahil says 'i think you need to meet more people' Kyri appears to be quite fascinated with the fountain, if the intensity with which she is staring at it were to be the only deciding factor. Kyri sneaks a glance at you from the corner of her eye for a second before returning her gaze to the fountain. You say 'I've met people.' Nidrahil sighs. You say 'And none of them have made me feel the way that you have. They are all much too clumsy with their words and don't even earn a chance to see if they could do better with their hands.' Nidrahil says 'i believe lirec is pretty good with words, though' You shrug. You ask 'Why are you trying to push me to him?' Nidrahil says 'what makes you think im trying to push you to him? i'm just saying he's good with words' You exclaim 'But you keep mentioning him all the time!' Nidrahil says 'im not good with words at all, most things i say dont make sense at all' Nidrahil says 'at all, at all, at all' Nidrahil asks 'see?' You say 'I manage to make sense out of it.' The sun sets in the west. The night darkens the land. Kyri finally lifts her gaze from the fountain to settle it on you. You ask 'Have you any idea just how much of my heart you have owned?' You say 'That doesn't just go away.' Nidrahil says 'no, i have no idea' Kyri takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Nidrahil says 'i dont understand your fascination about me. Kidan is stronger. I'm average. I haven't been the only one helping you get where you're at at this point, and I'm confident just about anyone would sacrifice everything for you' You say 'I have loved you completely and solely since before I had officially made my choice. I kept Kidan around more because I didn't want to hurt him than anything. But from the very beginning, you were number one in my heart. When you wanted me to try to seduce the Judges to come out, the thought that some other man's hands may have to be on me, however fleetingly, that I may have to kiss some other man's lips, again, however fleetingly, made me feel kind of sick. I tried to seduce them anyways because you wanted me to.' You say 'I'm not quite sure that I understand my fascination with you either. But, I've often thought that you could do with a bit more self-confidence...' You shrug. Nidrahil says 'perhaps when it comes to delicate things such as love, but when it comes to other things i'd consider myself confident' You ask 'And that's why you say that other people are stronger than you, smarter than you, more powerful than you? Why you say that you're actually rather weak?' Nidrahil says 'it makes the ground below me unsteady, and thus difficult to walk, so yes.. it's not very comfortable for me. I like things steady' You look at Nidrahil. Nidrahil says 'because that, too, is an illusion. People won't even try to fight me, because everyone believes i'm a powerhouse of some sort. Though, if i speak of myself as weak, my opponents will soon believe i am, and at least try' Nidrahil says 'i'm bored, i need something to happen, that's why i do it' You ask 'And I'm one of you opponents?' You say 'Because you tell me those things...' Nidrahil says 'no, you're not my opponent.. i've let you know such things out of honesty, for what it's worth' You nod. You say 'Thank you.' You say 'I'll be right back.' Entrance to the Catacombs The Catacombs You close the door. You get a large drakeskin sack from a back of holding. You get a bright green miniskirt from a large drakeskin sack. You get a blindfold from a large drakeskin sack. You get shiny metal handcuffs from a large drakeskin sack. You get a tight leather bodice from a large drakeskin sack. You get a belt of pleasure from a large drakeskin sack. You get a long, scarlet-shot black silk tunic from a large drakeskin sack. You get a pair of spiked bone boots from a tourist's backpack labelled 'Life Savers'. You stop using a set of smuggler's boots. You slip into a pair of spiked bone boots. You stop using the Breastplate of a Black Reaver. You buckle a long, scarlet-shot black silk tunic on your torso. You stop using the girdle of the screaming souls. You tie a belt of pleasure around your waist. You stop using a long, scarlet-shot black silk tunic. You buckle a tight leather bodice on your torso. You stop using a belt of pleasure. You tie a bright green miniskirt around your waist. You stop using a pair of black trollslayer gloves. You stick your hands into shiny metal handcuffs. You stop using a khazadil dragon shield. You stop using an elite dagger labelled 'the dagger of pleasure'. You get a large drakeskin sack from a back of holding. You get a nightgaunt's tickler from a large drakeskin sack. You wield a nightgaunt's tickler as your weapon. You put a large drakeskin sack into a back of holding. You stop using a gold ferronniere with a ruby inset. You get a large drakeskin sack from a back of holding. You get a black robe from a large drakeskin sack. You smile happily. You stop using the ancient deathrobe. You coat your body with a black robe. You put a large drakeskin sack into a back of holding. You stop using a copper dragon wrist torque. You stop using a leather bracer. You stop using a set of shiny greaves. You stop using a marksman's quiver. You stop using a dark leather sheath. You stop using a bright green miniskirt. You tie a belt of pleasure around your waist. You stop using a belt of pleasure. You tie a bright green miniskirt around your waist. You stop using the fierce hide metal lamellar sleeves. You look at yourself. Assuming she allows you to see her, you see a slender Nymph with straight golden red hair. Her violet eyes seem to show the most emotion on her face, whether it be joy, mischief, or hatred. Her wings, when unfurled, curl delicately at the top and bottom. They appear to look a bit like flame, should flame be red and purple. At first glance, aside from her wings, she appears to be normal, assuming that normal exists in this world, but upon closer inspection, you notice an onyx ring in the shape of asnakeon her right forefinger, marking her as a Cleric of Sscis,God of Murder and Intrigue, suddenly explaining why, despite her colorful appearance, you may not have seen her to begin with. Kyri has golden red hair and speckled violet eyes. Kyri's beauty is unworldly. Kyri is in perfect condition. Kyri is using: as light (Glowing) a lamp with an incredibly painful red light on head> a black robe [held a black long bone as sheath wielded a nightgaunt's tickler Arcane objects swirl around an unnatural center. You open the door. Room of Arrival You close the trapdoor. You look at Nidrahil. You stop using a black robe. You look at Nidrahil. You poke him in the ribs. Nidrahil looks at you. Nidrahil raises an eyebrow. You undress him with your eyes... Kinky. Nidrahil asks 'what's this about?' You whisper to Nidrahil 'I have needs too...and as long as our needs match, why not fulfill them together?' You nuzzle his neck softly. You look at Nidrahil. Nidrahil looks at you and sighs. You ask 'What is it?' You coat your body with a black robe. Nidrahil says 'i really dont understand you at all' You ask 'Why is that?' Nidrahil says 'i think just about any other woman would have slapped me and left for what i've said, but you're still here' You shrug. You ask 'I'm not any other woman, now am I?' Nidrahil says 'no, you're not, you're the woman' You grin evilly. Nidrahil looks at you. You stop using a shadow ring. You slip a shadow ring over your left ring finger. You grumble distractedly to yourself. You exclaim 'Somehow you got me so distracted that I couldn't quite tell my ring from my robe!' You cackle gleefully. You stop using a black robe. Nidrahil throws back his head and cackles with insane glee! Nidrahil looks at you. Nidrahil deepens the kiss further and his previously paralyzed arms find their way around your waist and he lets them rest there for the time being, focusing solely on the kiss. Nidrahil looks at you. Kyri blushes softly and continues the kiss while she slides her hands down slowly until they reach where she can slide them back up under your armor and clothing, skin to skin, then gently rakes her nails along your back. *cutting the camera...* Tarealen Rashtok: Welcome Kidan! Eminence Kyri: ( Kyri ) Hello. of Murder Kidan: (Kidan) hi folks Shadowlord Nidrahil: (Nidrahil) be greeted Shadowlord Nidrahil: (Nidrahil) we're going to do a bit of hunting with Lavithas, do you care to join, Kyri? Category:Roleplay